


Pretty Lush

by phasha18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Dates, Cousins, M/M, Post-High School, Siblings, Stiles Stilinski is Legal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: Stiles and Derek are set up Stiles' sister and Derek's cousin. Unbeknown to them the two know each other from a previous engagement."Well this is awkward..." Stiles said after a couple of minutes of silence.





	Pretty Lush

**Author's Note:**

> My other stories are still being worked on, updates are coming this week :) 
> 
> Comments/kudos are welcome.
> 
> I may even turn this to a multi-chapter story or a series of shorts...

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator. I own Jamie Stilinski & Andrea and anything/anyone else you don't recognise._

**Pretty Lush.**

  
Andrea and Jamie sat in their apartment trying to work out how they could get their friends Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale together. They knew that both boys were in need of just that boys after horrible break ups with their last boyfriends. Stiles was Jamie's brother, and Derek was Andrea's cousin.

"Andrea, I have an idea..." Jamie smirked as Andrea switched the TV on to see what was on.

"Oh?" Andrea questioned, her green eyes sparkling as she realised what was about to happen.

"Yeah, we are going to set my brother up with your cousin," Jamie laughed, quickly stopping as Stiles walked into the lounge and sat on the floor and rested his head on her lap. "Sti, what's wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand," Stiles muttered as Andrea stood up and left the room intending to call her cousin up.

“Why wouldn't I understand?” Jamie questioned sliding onto the floor beside Stiles and wrapping her arm around her younger brother and hugging him.

In order for the girls plan to work to pair up Stiles and Derek, Andrea needed to figure out a way to get him to visit without revealing why. Andrea knew that couldn't say that something was wrong or that she was injured just that it had to be convincing. After thinking for a few minutes she picked up the phone and called Derek.

The phone rang a few times before Andrea heard Derek's gruff hello. Before she realised that she hadn't actually thought of what to say to him. Jamie gave her the motion to just go with the flow and see what happened.

'Hello?' Derek questioned, he hadn't bothered to look at caller-ID on his phone as not many people had the number.

"Hey Derek, how have you been?" Andrea answered, walking into the kitchen and sitting at the counter.

'Andy, not doing too bad,' Derek began after recognised her voice on the other end of the phone as he walked around his apartment. 'Just doing a bit of research for a client in Brazil,'

"What kind of research?" Andrea asked, glancing around the kitchen and spying Jamie smiling at her. Jamie meanwhile was listening to Stiles ramble about his latest problem involving boys.

'Not quite sure, the clients been refusing to meet up,' Derek replied running a hand over his face as he stopped waling and looked out the window.

"You know, I have friend that lives here in Beacon Hills that's really good at research and mysteries," Andrea stated, listening as she heard Derek doing something on the other end of the phone.

'Really now? How can I get in touch with this person that you're talking about?' Derek raised his eyebrow even though she couldn't see him as he went over to his laptop.

"Just come visit me at home and you'll find out for yourself," Andrea said with a smile as her eyes landed on a photo on the fridge that Derek had taken the last time they'd seen each other.

'I'll see you tomorrow around lunch time,' Derek stated, he had a few things to do the rest of the afternoon and he'd leave first thing in the morning as it would take a few hours to drive there.

"Sound good Derek, see you tomorrow," Andrea grinned, her attention back to Jamie who was staring at her as Stiles snored on her lap.

The two of them said goodbye and ended the call. Andrea placed her phone on the counter and moved to head back to Jamie as part of their plan was now in motion.

An hour later and Andrea had organised for Derek to visit the following day. The following day Stiles and Jamie had gone out for the morning so that Andrea could have some time alone before Derek arrived. Andrea and Derek were sitting on the couch when Jamie and Stiles walked back into the apartment, Stiles wearing a frown on his face.

"Hey Andrea, come with me yeah?" Andrea nodded before both she and Derek stood up, Derek doing it out of habit.

"Sti, this is Derek...Derek this is Stiles," Andrea said, smirking at the two men before she left them alone following Jamie into the kitchen.

"Well this is awkward..." Stiles said after a couple of minutes of silence. Derek and Stiles had known each other from a previous engagement.

"Yeah..." Derek mumbled, looking down at the shorter man – Stiles was slightly grinning at him.

Unbeknown to them Andrea was watching with Jamie from the kitchen. The two girls hadn't planned on sticking around for very long but wanted to see what was going to be happening. Andrea and Jamie exchanged looks wondering what was going on.

"Think it'll work?" Andrea asked, looking at Jamie who simply nodded. "Really?"

"Yeah, babe I do," Jamie replied, she knew how her little brother worked she also had an inkling that Stiles wasn't telling her something.

Jamie and Andrea grinned at each other watching as the two men looked awkwardly at one another, completely unsure of what to do. Stiles looked to Derek and smirked a little and before he took Derek's hand.

"Come with me, yeah?" Stiles questioned, causing Derek to glance down at him and then at his hand.

"Uh...okay..." Derek muttered, before shaking his head and sitting back on the couch and pulling Stiles down with him.

"Okay, we'll stay here then," Stiles smirked before leaning over and placing a kiss on Derek's lips. "You still want to stay here?" Derek nodded, he was slightly unsure of what was going. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I guess..." Derek answered returning the kiss hesitantly. Both of them had gone through rough breakups and had confided in Jamie and Andrea separately.

"You only guess?" Stiles questioned, Derek nodded again and let his head rest on Stiles' shoulder.

Stiles smiled at Derek and wrapped his arm around his shoulder pulling him close as the girls decided to leave. Stiles rested his head on Derek's shoulder as the taller man's hand slid down to his groin. Derek smirked at Stiles before moving his hand again and then placing another kiss on his lips, this time pulling at Stiles' lip with his teeth. Stiles parted his allowing Derek's tongue into his mouth.

Stiles then climbed upon the larger man straddling him before pulling his shirt over his head. He didn't care that they were still in the lounge room of his sister's place. Derek looked down at Stiles as Stiles gently ran his fingers over his chest. Stiles smiled realising that Derek was hard as he pulled him up for a kiss. Derek reached down and pulled Stiles' shirt over his head and threw it to the floor.

"Do you have a room here?" Derek muttered though he didn't need to, Stiles simply nodded standing up and then pulling Derek up with him and then guiding him to the room which Stiles called his own.

Once in there Stiles used his left hand to shut the door and his right hand to gently push Derek onto his bed. Before leaning down and planting kisses down his chest leading to his stomach where he stopped and looked up at Derek. Derek smiled almost shyly as Stiles smirked before leaning over to the small bedside table and opening the drawer. While Stiles did this Derek worked on both of their pants. Derek smiled as Stiles reached into the drawer and pulled out a small tube.

Meanwhile Jamie and Andrea had gone to the apartment next door to visit Isaac Lahey, an old friend of theirs to see if he was up for a little intrusion. Isaac smirked agreeing allowing the two girls to stay at his apartment while he went to theirs. The girls had known Isaac since the day that he'd moved into the apartment next to theirs, and that was because Stiles had suggested it. Isaac had gone to school with Stiles and was technically friends with both Stiles and Derek.

A few minutes later and Isaac had entered the room and walked down to Stiles' room with every intention of opening the door but knocked instead. Isaac waited a minute before he knocked again, when Stiles didn't answer he called out his name.

"Hey Stiles," Isaac called out knocking again.

Stiles looked to Derek and let out a sigh, they'd have to continue this next time. Isaac opened the bedroom door only to be faced with Stiles' bare ass.

"Uh I'll come back..." Isaac stuttered backing out of the room and closing the door. Stiles and Derek nervously laughed as Stiles collapsed on the bed. “Derek...”

"Next time? yeah?" Stiles questioned knowing that neither of them felt like having sex now.

Stiles knew that Isaac would report back to his sister with what he'd seen and honestly, he didn't care. Stiles and Derek were happy.


End file.
